


Pains of the Past

by aoishmex



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Illnesses, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, fan kid x fan kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoishmex/pseuds/aoishmex
Summary: Lucrezio does not take well to being sick... but not for the reason most would think.
Relationships: Adrian x Lucrezio
Kudos: 3





	Pains of the Past

Adrian made his way cheerfully through Vesuvia's market. He had a list in one hand and a large satchel of groceries over his shoulder. Adrian was enjoying a rare day off where he had no appointments at the clinic. He was running family errands so he had an excuse to stretch his legs. He walked from stall to stall, gathering items off the list at a steady pace. He had just stopped at a fruit stall when someone bumped into his shoulder.

"Oh, my apologies!" a woman exclaimed.

"It's alright. Please don't worry about it," he dismissed. He blinked in surprise when he saw who had bumped him. "Miss Nissa?"

The woman mirrored his look of surprise. "Doctor Devorak! What a pleasure to see you."

"You as well. I don't think I've ever seen you in the market. Is it your day off?"

"Day?" Nissa repeated. She leaned in a little. "Doctor Devorak... I haven't been to work in nearly two weeks now."

Adrian's brow creased in confusion. "What?" He thought back to the last conversation he had had with Lucrezio. He was going out of the country for business. Adrian hadn't seen him for nearly a month. "Is Lucrezio not back yet?"

Nissa pulled Adrian aside to an alley where they could have some privacy. "Count Lucrezio came back from his business trip two weeks ago. Three days later he told everyone to go home until further notice." She leaned in to speak in a hushed tone. "Count Lucrezio is ill."

"He's sick?" Adrian asked to clarify.

"Yes. He wouldn't let anyone in once his symptoms started. None of us know what he has. He began coughing but that's all any of us know. It can't be just a cold; it's been nearly two weeks. There is no one at the palace to take care of him. Only the guards are still on the grounds."

Adrian's brow creased as he looked off toward the towering spires of the palace. Lucrezio had never been sick as long as Adrian had known him. He knew Nissa took care of running the palace. He also knew Lucrezio knew how to take care of himself. _'But if he's sick... and no one knows what with... who's to say his illness isn't preventing him from taking care of himself?'_ he thought.

Nissa didn't need to follow his gaze to know where he was looking. "Would you go check on him? When you have the time, of course."

Adrian looked at her with slight uncertainty. If Lucrezio had locked himself in the palace there was no guarantee he would let Adrian in. But Nissa was visibly worried, and considering her usual calm exterior it was somewhat unnerving to see. It let Adrian know how serious the situation was. "I'll go as soon as I can," he promised.

The woman's shoulders relaxed with relief. "Wonderful. Here;" she said as he dug into her bag, "take my key. With this you'll be able to get by the guards. I trust you know the quickest shortcut from the garden." She added the last part in a tone that let Adrian know Nissa knew much more than she let on.

He blushed a little as he took the key. "I know the way," he managed.

"Thank you, Doctor Devorak," Nissa said earnestly. She grasped Adrian's hands in hers. "I've known him since he was ten. I hardly ever saw him sick as a teenager, and never as an adult. I think he's been working himself too long and it made him susceptible to disease. I only hope it's nothing serious," she sighed.

Adrian gave her hands a soft squeeze in comfort. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. I'll take care of him," he smiled. Nissa gave a smile in return. Adrian stepped out of the alley back into the market. He went about the list of errands at a faster pace, though he was no less thorough, then hurried home to drop everything off. He gathered what he thought he would need from the clinic and headed for the palace.

By the time Adrian snuck onto the palace grounds the sun had started to set. The sky was a pastel orange full of cotton candy clouds. He made his way through the grounds, passing Nissa's cottage along the way. He recalled it being his aunt Portia's home when she had been Countess Nadia's lady's maid. The garden was just as vivacious as ever. The silence of the palace gardens was noting new considering the time of day. But he had never seen the palace so dark. It was difficult to find a way inside. He searched for the kitchen entrance and used Nissa's key to get inside.

To his surprise there were signs the kitchen had recently been used. A heat lingered, along with the scent of brewed tea, and several candles were placed where they would be most useful. Adrian made his way to the main hall. The palace was eerily quiet. It was as if every secret it held was simply waiting to come to life. For a moment Adrian wondered if parts of the palace were still haunted. He used magic to light his way as he made the trek up several flights of stairs and through secret passageways. As Nissa had said he did indeed know the best shortcuts to Lucrezio's room.

When he stepped out of the passageway into the hall once again he extinguished the light he had made. The tall window at the end of the hall illuminated the floor. Adrian walked toward Lucrezio's room. He could tell it was dark inside. Once he stepped in however he saw a couple lanterns lighting the bedside. Adrian walked silently closer. A trolley with large tea pots was within reach.

Lucrezio was asleep in his bed. His long hair was splayed against the pillows. Adrian could tell by the way his brow was creased he wasn't sleeping well. He could hear the slight, raspy wheeze in Lucrezio's throat as he breathed. Adrian wondered if he had a fever and reached out to place his hand on Lucrezio's forehead. He was warm but not alarmingly so. Just as Adrian pulled his hand away Lucrezio opened his eyes. He stared at Adrian for a few moments. Then his brow creased even more. "How did you get in here?" he asked.

"Nissa gave me her key," the doctor replied, holding up the item in question. He watched the count roll his eyes in irritation as he sat up. "Why didn't you tell me?" Adrian asked, his voice gentle with care.

"Tell you what? About the irony of how I inherited dad's proclivity for cryogenic magic but the moment I visit a cold country I get sick?" Lucrezio asked bitterly.

There was a reason he had dismissed his staff, why he hadn't told Adrian or anyone else he was sick. He couldn't. He couldn't let the people know. He didn't know what he was sick with. If the people knew their count was ill with an unknown disease it would cause outrage. Not because the people cared about him, oh, no; but because they would only see the past. They would see the plague Lucio had brought to Vesuvia. They would see the horrors it had caused. And Lucrezio knew they would see him making the same mistake. He heard plenty of comparisons about him and his father. So many were willing to dismiss anything good he did because of his lineage. He was always on eggshells to make sure he did nothing like his father would have. It was why he worked so hard to be strong and healthy. He needed to protect the people. And he was angry with himself. He was angry that he had been so careless, that he couldn't take better care of himself. He was angry he was so weak. He hated being weak. Lucrezio reached for a steaming cup of tea.

Adrian pushed aside his surprise at the other's harsh tone. "Have you told Asra?"

"Why would I?" Lucrezio snapped. That was another thing he couldn't do: Make Asra worry. He was painfully aware of Asra's past with his parents. The last thing he was going to do was worry him. He hated the idea of making Asra relive every scare, every pain, every nightmare he had already gone through once. At times he thought Asra would be happier if he was out of the picture, and he hated himself for thinking it.

"He cares about you..."

"And he has his own life to live. I'm not going to be a burden to him," he said. His voice growing thinner as he raised it in irritation to near breaking point. Lucrezio knew he was being rude and irritable to an extreme. His head was pounding and he was low on sleep. He had barely lifted the tea off the saucer when the steam caught in his throat. The cup gave a small clatter as he coughed heavily. His shoulders ached and his ribs seemed to scream in protest.

Adrian reached out. "Let me help you." To his shock Lucrezio pushed him back.

"I don't want your help," he managed before coughing again. "I don't want Nissa and I don't want Asra. And I don't want you."

Adrian's chest gave a harsh squeeze. He swallowed, pushing aside the deeper meaning those words could have held. He knew Lucrezio was acting out because he was sick. He could see the lack of sleep on his face. He realized he had never known Lucrezio to ask for help. It was one of his flaws. Of course Adrian knew it was because of the tremendous amount of pressure he was always under. Asking for help was likely a sign of weakness in himself. "But you're sick," Adrian tried. He reached out again.

"Don't touch me!" This time Adrian froze. "Get out!"

"Lu--"

"I said, go!"

Adrian's chest hurt. He felt sadness take over every other feeling he had. He gripped the strap of his bag as if doing so would keep his emotions in control. _'Why won't he let me help him? I thought our connection was deeper than this... He's never rejected me before...'_ Eyes cast down on the floor, he turned his back to Lucrezio. "Fine..."

Lucrezio watched as Adrian hurried out of the room. Another coughing fit wracked his body. He managed to set the tea aside before it could spill. His coughing echoed in the large emptiness of his room. At length he managed to quell the coughing enough to be able to breathe somewhat normally. He fell back against the pillows. He turned onto his side and covered his face with his hands. He knew he had been unfair to Adrian. He knew he had said all the wrong things. He had dismissed everyone to protect them from his illness. And he had wanted to protect Adrian and Asra the most. Now his stubbornness and pride had hurt one of the people he cared for the most. The image of Adrian turning his back to him lingered in his mind. Lucrezio curled in on himself. _'I'm such a fool...'_

Adrian shut the door to the clinic with a soft clack. He dropped his bag onto the couch and crossed his arms. He gave a dejected sigh. He was upset that Lucrezio had pushed him away. And he was upset with himself for giving up so easily. He ran a hand through his hair as he thought about what to do. _'I won't give up,'_ he decided. _'I'm going to find out what he has if I have to look through every medical book in Vesuvia!'_ Determined to do just that he lit a lantern, gathered books and papers, and set to work at his desk.

For several days he spent every spare moment researching every possible illness Lucrezio could have. He didn't have much to go on, since the only definite symptoms were a harsh cough and possible loss of voice. He recalled the different teas the count had had beside him. _'Peppermint, of course, to cool any fever... The other one was floral. Lavender? No; it was violet. What benefits did that have again?'_ He went to his bookshelf and picked out a book on medicinal herbs. He flipped to the back, carefully removing the papers he kept there. It was a list of teas and their medicinal benefits. For a moment Adrian looked at the familiar script with some sadness. He pushed it aside to continue his work. He scanned the list until he found the tea he was looking for. His eyes widened as he discovered another symptom. He hurried back to his desk and scoured through more books.

Lucrezio hesitated in front of the clinic door. The streets were empty, dark, and silent. It made the pounding in his head seem tenfold. Despite that it was the clearest his head had been for several days. The summer heat felt sweltering. The count looked at the foreboding door before him. He wasn't sure what time it actually was, except very late and past clinic hours. Surely Adrian was home for the night. Still, he felt he had to try the clinic first. Lucrezio looked at the letter in his hands. 'I have to give it to him. If he's not here I'll take it to his home.' He let out a slow breath and reached for the door knob. To his surpise, it gave way and turned.

The clinic was darker than the streets. The soft glow of a lantern illuminated the desk and a singular figure in front of it. Lucrezio knew by the way he was slouched that Adrian had fallen asleep at his desk. He moved quietly forward. Books and papers covered every inch of the desk's surface. Lucrezio looked over Adrian's sleeping form with a soft brow. He moved to the couch to retrieve Adrian's coat. He draped it over the other as a makeshift blanket. He placed the letter on the desk, blew out the lantern, and locked the door behind him with a ward for extra measure.

Adrian woke in the morning when he nearly fell out of his chair. He managed to right himself before falling, blinking bleary-eyed as he adjusted to the early morning light. He looked down at his coat in tired confusion. 'That's weird... I don't remember putting it on last night...' He looked up at his desk. 'I didn't blow out the lantern either...' His confusion grew until he saw the letter on his desk. His name was written in elegant script by a familiar hand. He wasted no time in opening the letter to read it. A long breath of relief left him when he finished reading. He felt he understood Lucrezio a bit better now. Adrian gathered his things. He tucked the letter and some papers into his bag as he stepped out of the door. He locked it and hurried to the palace.

The garden was alive with birdsong. Though the palace was still lifeless the morning sun kept any eerie auras away. Adrian used the same shortcuts and secret passageways he had used last night. Lucrezio's room was quiet. Adrian wondered momentarily if he was in a different room. He soon found the other sleeping in his bed. He looked as uncomfortable as he had the first night. This time Adrian could tell he had a fever by how much he shifted his head in an effort to find comfort. His breath was raspy and labored. Adrian reached out to move some of his hair from his neck.

Hazy eyes opened to look at him. Adrian smiled softly. "I got your letter," he said. Lucrezio gave a relieved sigh which was cut short by coughing. "You don't have to get up," Adrian said quickly when Lucrezio began to sit up. But the count pushed himself up regardless. He kept Adrian from going too far with a hand at his sleeve. Adrian stayed still as Lucrezio softly pressed his burning forehead to his with his eyes closed. At first Adrian was confused until a memory flashed through his mind. Lucrezio had told him once that rabbits apologized to each other with forehead presses. When Lucrezio pulled away, the worry evident on his face, Adrian smiled. "Apology accepted." The relief those few words brought the other was visible. Lucrezio turned away to cough. "I... understand why you pushed me away. I'm not upset about it anymore. But there is something I need you to hear," Adrian said. Lucrezio looked at him with new apprehension. He straightened himself up a bit as if to show he was listening and he knew how serious the discussion was going to be. "You're so worried about your parents' past. Mainly, your father's past. It makes you lose focus of all the good things you've done. And it keeps you from doing more good things. So what if you get sick once in a while? You care more about others than yourself so you made sure no one else would get sick. Dad told me count Lucio was an absolute pain when he was sick." Lucrezio closed his eyes, bowing his head in shame at his own shortcomings. Adrian reached out to put his hand on his cheek. Thankfully he didn't reject his touch this time. "Look at me," he said gently. It took a few moments for Lucrezio to comply. His eyes were swimming with a range of emotions he was trying to keep in check. Adrian brushed his thumb along the skin it touched. When he spoke his voice was soft, entreating the other to really listen, nothing but comfort in his intentions. "You are not your father... and you are not his mistakes."

Lucrezio's eyes gave way to the emotions he was trying so hard to fight. Tears spilled down his cheeks. His heart felt light. It was as if knowing Adrian didn't view him in such a way was what he had been needing to hear for the longest time. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came. Instead it caused another coughing fit. Lucrezio quickly covered his mouth as he coughed so hard his shoulders ached. When he was finished he pressed a hand to his head in misery.

Adrian rubbed his back in comfort. "Let's get you in a tepid bath to cool you down. I'll make more tea while you bathe," he suggested. Lucrezio nodded, too defeated by his illness to argue. Adrian helped Lucrezio out of the bed and to the bath.

With Adrian's help the two managed to starve Lucrezio's fever until it broke. Adrian made them something to eat, though it was difficult for the count because of how much his throat hurt. Adrian kept watch over him while he slept to monitor his condition. At night, when Lucrezio was deep in sleep despite his cough, he slipped out of the palace and made his way home so his parents didn't worry too much. He also changed clothes and restocked on supplies. The happy glimmer in Lucrezio's eyes when he woke to find Adrian still there made the doctor's heart flutter.

"Your cough is fading," Adrian said cheerfully. He had been at Lucrezio's side nearly an entire week. He made sure he caught no more fevers, stayed hydrated, and ate at least one meal. At some point Lucrezio managed to convince Adrian he didn't need to stay in bed anymore. They spent most of their day in the library instead, with a few short walks in the garden. Lucrezio's voice was still next to non-existent. Adrian checked on Lucrezio's temperature again. "I think it's safe to say you're on the road to recovery," he said. "You're not contagious anymore either, so your staff can come back to work."

Lucrezio nodded. He looked at his hands and gave a soft sigh. His voice was still missing so he had no way to say what he felt. Of course there were things he wouldn't have said anyway, like how much he would miss having Adrian by his side all day. He realized it was because he was sick but he couldn't help hoping the other liked being with him regardless. He moved to his desk and began writing. Then he handed the paper to Adrian. _'Thank you for caring for me.'_

Adrian fought back the urge to say more than he should. He cared for Lucrezio more than either could put into words. He knew now was not the time to admit that. "You're welcome," he said. "Just don't forget to ask me for help next time." Lucrezio nodded again. "And... you know you can come to me whenever you need help. Or if you just need someone to talk to. About anything." This time Lucrezio gave his thanks by giving him a shy embrace. Adrian smiled and hugged him properly. He rubbed the other's back before pulling away. "I'll come see you in a few days. Stay hydrated and don't forget to eat."

Lucrezio raised a brow in a way that Adrian knew exactly what he was saying. _'Look who's talking.'_

Adrian laughed. He placed a kiss to Lucrezio's beautymark. "I'll see you soon," he promised. He gathered his things and left. As he made his way through the garden he turned to look over his shoulder. He gave a wide smile when he saw Lucrezio watching from his balcony. Adrian waved. Lucrezio waved back, a fond look in his eyes. Adrian's heart continued to flutter as he headed home.

The traffic on the streets was steadily winding down as the sun disappeared past the horizon. Mothers were ushering their kids inside for the night. Adrian sent his last patient home nearly an hour ago. He finished some paperwork, then tidied up so his desk wasn't a disheveled mess of papers. A knock came at the clinic door. Thinking it was likely a family member or a last-minute patient he thought nothing much of it. "Come in," he called. The door opened and closed. Adrian turned to his visitor, blinking in pleasant surprise. "Lucrezio."

The count held up a basket on his arm. "I brought dinner," he said as he placed it on the couch. He walked closer to Adrian. "I'm also here to thank you--personally."

"Thank me? You already have thank..." Adrian's voice trailed off in realization. He stared at Lucrezio. The count waited for him to speak. "Your voice is back."

"Yes."

Before the count could put up any sort of defense Adrian had him in a tight hug. "Thank god! I was beginning to think your vocal chords were damaged for good!" he exclaimed in relief. Though his coughing had subsided significantly on their last meeting the count's voice had still been missing in action. Adrian was relieved there was no lasting damage from his illness. He had missed Lucrezio's voice. He missed having actual conversations with him. Adrian placed rapid kisses to Lucrezio's neck.

"A-Adrian, wait!" Lucrezio protested. Heat rushed to his face as tingles went through his spine. He let out a noise of surprise as he found himself lifted and placed on the desk. He watched Adrian give a flick of his wrist and heard the door lock. The flush on his face deepened. "I'm trying to thank you for helping me."

"I know," Adrian said as his lips once again found Lucrezio's neck.

Lucrezio took in a sharp breath when he was pulled closer by the hips. "You're not letting me say anything," he pointed out.

"We can talk later," the other promised. He placed a kiss to Lucrezio's pulse before pulling back to look at him. "For now... just let me touch and hear you." The husky edge to his voice made Lucrezio shiver. His body heated up in anticipation. He brought a hand to Adrian's jaw as a silent signal for him to continue. Their lips met in a slow kiss. Somehow it felt like ages since Adrian had kissed him, and the want for more showed in the way he pulled Lucrezio against him. Lucrezio trembled against him. He gave a soft muffled moan. Adrian continued to draw out more moans from him throughout the night.


End file.
